


Cute And Vulnerable

by KittyKaulitz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, In Public, M/M, protective brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKaulitz/pseuds/KittyKaulitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz has a type, and Sei has a need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute And Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Sei didn't die in the Oval Tower collapse, and Ren is still in his little allmate body.

Noiz stretched out like a cat on the sofa, causing Koujaku to flinch a little as his shoulders made a crunching noise. The party was going well for everyone except Noiz; he was incredibly bored. Sinking his face into the arm of the sofa, he twirled an empty cup around his finger, eyes flicking from left to right.

“Why don’t you actually try and talk to someone, beansprout?” Koujaku sighed, unable to muster up any feelings of anger towards him; he maybe even pitied him a bit. Noiz made a low sigh in response, lifting a foot and prodding Koujaku with it half-heartedly.  
“Aoba brought his brother. It’s the first time he’s socialised since he got out of hospital… You should probably go make an effort.” Koujaku continued, rubbing the place on his arm where Noiz had poked him. No response this time.

“Alright, I get it. I’ll leave you to it.” He grumbled, getting up and wandering off to go find Mizuki. Noiz took advantage of this by laying his legs down flat in the area Koujaku had previously been, and he continued to search the party for a semblance of something interesting.  
He started to wonder if he should just go to sleep, until he saw someone new mingling in the crowd; a gentle, pale frame, with shoulder length dark hair. He raised an eyebrow, and waited patiently for the crowd to clear, to get a better look at this mysterious new person. Finally, the people that were in front of them wandered off, and Noiz liked what he saw; a slender, delicate guy in a cute black skirt and oversized jumper. He lifted his head to rest his chin on the arm of the chair, and licked his bottom lip a little, observing them.  
Was this new person Aoba’s brother, by any chance?... He had to admit, they didn’t look much like twins, but that was of no concern right now.  
He looked up and caught Noiz’s eye; the two of them shared eye contact for a few seconds until he smiled and waved at Noiz a little, leaning back against the wall. Noiz decided to take this chance by the throat, and got up quickly.

 

As Noiz got up, Aoba happened to walk past. Noiz tugged on Aoba’s sleeve to get his attention quickly, trying to make sure the new guy didn’t lose interest too quickly.  
“Hey, Aoba, is that your brother?” He quizzed, not even looking at Aoba as he asked the question. Aoba sighed and mumbled a confirmation, knowing exactly what Noiz’s intentions were. As Noiz scampered off across the room, Aoba made a mental note to get another drink to wash this all away with.

“Hi. I saw you looking at me from over there.” The new guy giggled as Noiz approached him, sticking out his free hand for Noiz to shake. As Noiz took it, he noted that it felt particularly cold and fragile, not unlike a porcelain doll. Since it was only recently he’d gained a sense of touch, this felt particularly peculiar, but that only made it all the more intriguing.  
“Caught me.” Noiz grinned unashamedly, leaning against the same wall as the brother, taking in the finer details of his face. It was thinner than Aoba’s, and paler; his eyes were darker and heavy-lashed, his lips tinted slightly pink. And on top of it all, it was fucking hot.  
“I’m Sei. You’re Noiz, right? Aoba was telling me about everyone earlier.” He smiled, taking in Noiz’s face. It was exactly as described – full of piercings, sharp and even slightly scarred at parts. However, it wasn’t unappealing to Sei in the slightest.  
In fact, it was quite the opposite.  
“Sei’s a nice name.” Noiz cooed, almost subconsciously reaching out to touch Sei’s soft-looking hair. Just as his fingertips brushed against it, he found his hand slapped away.  
“Who said you could touch?” Sei giggled again, playing with Noiz a little. Noiz pouted.  
“Come on, don’t make me beg. I thought you were going to be all cute and vulnerable.” Noiz joked, baring his slightly pointed canines as he grinned. This time, an actual laugh rung out of Sei.

 

“Cute and vulnerable, huh? Is that your type?” Sei returned the joke, enjoying his newfound freedom.  
Although it took a lot of time to get him used to the real world, Sei had adapted remarkably well, pulling on what he’d seen online and on the TV to help him figure out how he wanted to act around others.  
“I guess you could call it that.” Noiz shrugged with a smirk on his face, shifting himself a little closer to the older twin, taking in the deep dark pools of his eyes. He kind of wondered how they’d look brimming with tears.  
Sei suddenly found himself growing impatient. This wasn’t the purpose of this party, but…

 

He grabbed Noiz by the tie and pulled him closer, examining his face even closer, taking in the blush that formed out of both shock and arousal. A pink blush crawled across Sei’s face too, his breathing becoming slightly heavier, his body tensing a little in anticipation. They held eye contact for a little while, drinking in each other, drinking in the sudden unexpected flood of emotions.  
Sei wasn’t very good at understanding his emotions, but he knew one thing; he wanted Noiz, and he wanted him now.

Noiz, as if reading Sei’s mind, suddenly stepped forwards and crushed their lips together. Sei just wished this could have been his first kiss, but sadly, that belonged to Virus. He quickly put the thought out of his mind – his past wasn’t a priority at that point.  
Neither Sei nor Noiz had any idea if someone was watching, but neither of them cared; Sei yanked on Noiz’s tie again, pulling their bodies together, and it became blatantly obvious how desperate they were. Even through the fabric, their hard dicks were pressed together – Noiz ground his hips into Sei’s, eliciting a moan from him, his arms snaking around Noiz’s back. They were completely unaware of the small crowd that had gathered around them, only focused on each other, only focused on satisfying this primal urge.

Finally, they broke apart, breathing raggedly and shaking a little, overwhelmed by the sudden flood of emotion and lust.  
“Want to continue this?” Noiz purred, and Sei nipped at Noiz’s neck as way of response. Noiz took Sei’s hand and quickly pulled him through the crowd, and Sei felt his heart racing almost dangerously, like it was going to shatter his chest and fall out. His hand trembled in Noiz’s warm, large palm; he was nervous, but he had never wanted something so much in his life.  
Sei tugged Noiz into his bedroom; it was still sparse and cold-looking due to Sei having only recently moved in, but it would do the job. Noiz shut the door forcefully as Sei got undressed faster than he ever had before in his life – god, he needed this.  
“Is this your first time?” Noiz quizzed as he unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it crumpled on the floor without a second thought as he peeled off the shirt underneath. Sei nodded in response.  
“Don’t you dare go easy on me.” Sei demanded breathily. Something about that voice just made Noiz’s heart pump faster; seeing Sei now completely undressed and flush-faced, sprawled across the bed, caused Noiz to groan a little.  
He couldn’t even think of a response as he licked his fingers and pressed them against Sei’s entrance. He writhed under Noiz’s touch, watching him intently as Noiz unbuckled both sets of trousers with one hand and let them fall to the floor, stepping out of them and kicking his shoes off, never taking his hand off Sei once. He looked so delicate and small under Noiz; fragile and pale, but with a burning desire that was evident even just by looking in his eyes.

 

Noiz pressed a finger into Sei, and Sei immediately pushed his hips down on Noiz’s finger, shifting his hips up and down out of sheer desperation. He’d fingered himself before, but it was nothing compared to this. Moans and cries started to spill out of his lips.  
Noiz sat back on his calves, in awe of the sight of Sei fucking himself using his finger, his cock dribbling already – for someone with such a small frame, he had a surprisingly large dick. It was twitching already, and he revelled in seeing such a pretty boy so depraved and desperate.  
When he pulled his finger out, Sei made a small desperate whimper, opening his eyes and silently begging for more. Noiz bit on his lip a little, torn between forcing Sei to wait any longer and satisfying his own primal urges. Eventually, his own needs won over, and Noiz pressed roughly and quickly into Sei. Sei let out a strangled, pleasured moan; both of them froze for a few seconds, overwhelmed by the new feelings and the intensity.  
Noiz was shocked by how hot the inside of Sei was – for a boy so cold on the exterior, to be so tight and hot on the inside… It was heaven to Noiz. Indeed, it was a beautiful feeling for Sei too, who just stuttered and choked, unsure of how to even react to such a new sensation. Lifting his hips up, he grabbed Noiz by the hair and selfishly pulled him down to kiss him, the piercings scratching Sei’s chin a little as they kissed messily.

 

“Aah… Noiz… Noiz, break me!” Sei choked out, causing Noiz to groan deeply.  
Bodies pressed tight together, Noiz made shallow, sloppy thrusts into Sei, both of them panting and gasping and struggling to keep themselves composed. Sei’s dick was twitching up against Noiz’s skin, which only spurred him on more; although he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. Now he had feeling, everything was a million times more intense and overwhelming, and with a guy as hot as Sei…  
Sei realised he’d been audibly moaning and whimpering for a long time now, but didn’t really care – he just wanted more, more, more.  
“A-ah! Noiz, I’m, aa-ah, Noiz, fuck!” Sei couldn’t put a coherent sentence together, just crying out and babbling incomprehensibly, tears brimming at his eyes and getting caught in his eyelashes. Noiz felt his dick twitch hard inside Sei at the sight of the glistening tears on Sei’s delicate face – he definitely couldn’t last much longer.

 

Suddenly, Sei’s hips jerked upwards as he orgasmed, ribbons of cum covering his stomach as he cried Noiz’s name out one final time. Noiz also finally let himself release, filling Sei up to the brim with his cum, to the point where it was literally leaking out onto Sei’s thighs.  
They both laid in position breathing for minute or so, letting the pins and needles in their bodies settle as they came to terms with what just happened.  
Finally, Sei spoke up.  
“I knew from the moment I saw your picture that you were going to be something special.” Sei said with a grin, and Noiz clambered flat onto the bed next to him. They were too hot to touch properly, but they stretched their hands out to touch each other gently, fingertips just brushing together.  
“Can I call you princess?” Noiz mumbled, not completely awake. Sei’s pale complexion, dark hair, and flushed cheeks… It reminded him of Snow White. Sei giggled a little.  
“Only if I can have your email.” He murmured back. Without further prompting, Noiz reached for Sei’s coil and groggily put his email into it, struggling to stay conscious.  
Sei smiled at Noiz vacantly, and the only thought he had as he slipped off into sleep was that he hoped Noiz would be ready for another go once he woke up.

 

Meanwhile, downstairs, Aoba breathed a sigh of relief as the banging on the ceiling had stopped. He was half afraid that Sei was going to have a full-on heart attack at this rate. Didn’t Noiz know he was fragile?... Ugh.  
Aoba rubbed his face and finished his beer, feeling mildly sick. Koujaku frowned and rubbed his back sympathetically.  
That brat was going to get it when he came out, for sure.


End file.
